Kyrios Aleiron
"What now. You'll keep on bothering?" Mirith "Kyrios" Aleiron is one of the Leading Officers of Pennute's Expedition Team. He works mainly for the government, but accepts tasks from random people as well. Personality Kyrios is mostly silent, you can rarely see him talking on his own will – mostly it happens only when he is in good spirits (after decent sleep//cup of hot white chocolate//good bargaining//finishing quest//speaking with sister). However, when it comes to talking when Kyr is in his usual, gloomy mood - he can become quite grumpy and rude. You might think that it is lack of manners; oh no, he has some tact and knows how to behave in higher society - his parents are rich bourgeois, who were granted a title. So it is obvious that they have hammered some bits of etiquette in his head - but Kyr doesn’t really like showing politeness and courteous behavior; mostly, because he is irritated by all these long talks. Still, he does try to be softer with acquaintances, and, actually, Kyrios enjoys hanging out with those whom he likes. But yeah, he doesn’t have many close friends – all due to having foul temper. Very foul temper, to be more precise. Sometimes he is a bit arrogant, but knows limits as well; and while being a person who likes trolling others (just a bit, and mostly in return for their jokes and teasing), he gets extremely irritated and outraged when someone tries playing joke on him. This guy is really revengeful - if someone succeeds in their prank, or if someone lies to him – Kyr will keep the grudge for ages. Actually, Kyrios hardly trusts anyone; during quests, if he is working in a group, he prefers still working on his own and not listening to group orders. The reason is in that Kyrios thinks that he knows his work better (an attempt to persuade him that he’s doing things wrong might lead to an outburst of rage). He’s not a good leader as he doesn’t like commanding as well; the best description for him is a "lone wolf". However, with all his rudeness, he has quite much softer attitude towards women; while a male might not convince him to take up a task, a female might succeed in it. But Kyrious is not a lady-killer; he just has strange admiration towards females. Background *'Birthplace: ' Alrose *'Residence: 'Pennute Status 'Base Stats' *'Strength:' 5 *'Magic: ' 8 *'Defense: ' 3 *'Resistance: '''3 *'Speed: 8 *'''Dexterity: 20 *'Stamina:' 5 *'Intelligence: ' 8 'Skills' Trivia *Has adopted sister who is leiian; cares deeply about her as she is one of few persons whom he admires deeply. They look alike even though they are of different races. *Kyrios made a tattoo around left eye to match his sister’s – she has similar one around right eye. *Doesn’t like loud parties; feels uncomfortable and tries to get in a silent corner or even leave party. Also hates drunk people. *Loves animals much more than people; they give less problems and are more friendly towards Kyr. *Actually he hates loud noises; after spending much time in noisy place he has terrible headache. *Well, to be honest, headaches bother him even when he's not in a noisy place. They just come and disappear... Kyr hates them and tries to heal it himself but fails. *When he's in a good mood, Kyrios says things a bit cat-like - "purrfect" instead of "perfect" and so on. Category:Characters